Pack Choice
by XxCoraxX
Summary: Bella goes to save Edward but leaver him there on her way back She phases.She is related to Sam and Jared but they dont know when she goes to Sam he bands her from the rez.What will she do?Will she choose Jacob?Mix of 2 storys.


_**PACK CHOICE**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Its been 6 months since E-E- __**he**__ left me in the woods._

_**Flashback . . .**_

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still  
had to ask.

"Why now? Another year "

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass  
for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace.  
Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he  
meant.

He stared back coldly.

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._

"When you say we ," I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign  
of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

_"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging.  
"You're the very best part of my life."_

"My world is not for you," he said grimly.

"What happened with Jasper that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay "

"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.

"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of  
me somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care,  
Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you it's yours already!"

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth  
twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder like the  
liquid gold had frozen solid._

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold  
eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for  
their real intent.

"You... don't... want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed  
in that order.

"No."  


_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like  
topaz hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet  
nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken_

_"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded.  
It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't  
make any sense._

He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you... in a way.  
But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because  
I'm... tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back,  
and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and  
I'm sorry for that."

"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me,  
trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."

He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He  
already had.

"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no  
argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face  
wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again.

"If... that's what you want."

He nodded once.

My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.

I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in  
response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene  
mask.

_"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger._

As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down  
into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand  
what I'm saying?"

I nodded helplessly.  


_His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you.  
Take care of yourself for him."_

I nodded again. "I will," I whispered.

He seemed to relax just a little.

_"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time  
you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can  
go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear  
the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away.

He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human your memory is no more than a sieve. Time  
heals all wounds for your kind."

"And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I  
was choking.

"Well" he hesitated for a short second "I won't forget. But my kind... we're very easily  
distracted." He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes.

He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."

**End of Flashback . . .**

_I was as Jake and the Pack put in a 'Zombie' mode but slowly Jake made me better the whole in my chest didnt feel so painful it wouldnt disappear completely but it was less noticeable._

_Two weeks after Jake phased and some help I figured out what they was not happy about that and he confirmed my suspitions by phasing into a horse sized silver wolf infront of me when I had a go at Sam for changing him not realizing that he wasnt the blame Paul laughed when I said He wont tell me because hes scared of made me angry and I slapped him that pissed him of and he phased._

_So ever since then I hang out with the is still my best friend,Embry is still that funny kid and is my friend unlike Paul who still dosnt like me and is ok around me cause of Sam and Jake, then theres Sam and Jared its weird we're friends but I feel this bond between us I havent mentioned it before but i'm positive they feel it says its like we balance each other the human side of them that is._

_So here I am running the the crowed in Volturre, Italy hoping to stop __**him**__ from exposing himself to humans wich shall lead him to be killed._

_Oh God its 12 o'clock where is __**he**__?There he his."Edward!"I shout but he doesnt hear me.__**He**__ takes his top off.I start to run towards.I got to him."Edward you dont have to kill yourself because you thought i was."I told him, before he could answer I turned around and started walking off.I didnt know what I was doing but I knew I didnt love Edward the same way I once I have to find some way of getting back home._

_I exited the city and started walking along the side of the road to the next city where the Airport fall came and I found an old shed I got in there to sleep for the I got comfortable I started to think about the was going to kill himself because he thoughgt I was didnt care about me so why would he do that?I realised that the more I thought about it the more angrier I got, after a while I beacame so angry that I started to shake._

_"Ahh!"An excruciating pain came through my whole body and heat came up my spine then it was gone.I sighed in reliefe but it sounded more like a animal huff.I looked down and where my hand are meant to be I saw paws!I mean freaking PAWS! I let out a whine of shock out started to freak out._

_How could I be a werewolf I mean i'm not even I calmed down I remebered what Jake said to how they changed back you have to calm down clear your head and think of being human.I started to feel the heat again in my thing you know im lying on the floor naked.I look around for anything to wrap around me, I found some clothes hanging on the wall there clean so I put the on.I decided that when i get home I'll go to Sam and ask my dad if i have any Queluite blood in I went into a dreamless sleep for the first time in a long time. _

_I woke up the next morning cleaned myself up as best as I could, and started walking again.A car was coming so I stuck my thumb out and he stopped ."Hey excuse me but I dont suppose you could take me to the Airport if your heading that way, please?" I asked him."Um, dont you have the person that brought you here?"He asked me." you dont want to I can get someone else too."I answered but before I could turn around he said"Why don't you get in and ill take you hmm." I smiled at him as a thankyou._

_Once we got to the Airport I thanked him and as I was getting out he handed me some money."Here take this it should get you home dont worry money is'nt a problem for me."He said.I got back in and hugged him saying."Thankyou so much"._

_Once I got in the Airport I got a flight to Seattle and still had enough money for a taxi to Forks to phone Dad and get something to eat.I phoned dad telling him I was fine and that I should be home tomorrow and that I was to a toilet and got cleaned as I finished buying something to eat and drink I had to board the Airplane. _


End file.
